


Feeling Brave

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Literature, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <span>Mike and Chuck work on the Muttor-cycle and end up doing something else entirely. Muck fluff.</span><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Brave

**Feeling Brave**

Feeling Brave

"You know, I don't know if this is going to be comfortable for long distance drives." Chuck pointed out as he bounced up and down on the backseat of the Muttor- cycle.

Mike barely heard most of what Chuck was saying since the blond's movements on the seat cause him to brush his crotch against Mike's bottom. Mike clenched his buttocks in reaction to Chuck's touch as a tingling sensation course through him.

The bike tilted to the side slightly, capturing Chuck's attention to Mike's stiff body. He blushed as he realized he would have to hold onto his best friend in a perpetual hug from behind as they drove mile after mile on their newest creation.

"Mikey?" Chuck asked, his voice shaking with concern.

"Mm?" Mike replied bowing his head and closing his eyes. He was trying not to let himself concentrate on the feel of Chuck's hand on his shoulder or anywhere else their bodies met on the bike.

And failing.

"You alright buddy?" Chuck asked and watched as the muscles in Mike's neck moved as he turned to look at him.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'm just, trying to get used to the sensation of something between my legs."

Chuck felt his mouth go dry at Mike's words. He knew that Mike was talking about the bike, but that didn't stop him from looking down, directly at the teen's legs as he straddled the sides of the machine.

Mike's face heated up as he caught Chuck's gaze and couldn't help be flex his thighs self-consciously.

He saw Chuck's eye widen and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

Chuck thought he was going to die from this. His heart was beating too fast and his mouth remained dry no matter how many times he tried to swallow.

He lifted his gaze to Mike and his blush deepened as his friend's steady brown eyes looked back at him.

"So-sorry," Chuck said suddenly, not knowing what exactly he was apologizing for.

"For what enjoying the view?" Mike said his voice breaking and causing him to cough with embarrassment.

Chuck turned his head to the side, looking at the spare parts and canvas tarps that littered the floor. He was struck speechless.

Mike cleared his throat moved his head so he was facing forward again. This is ridiculous. We should be acting like adults, not kids.

"But we are kids," Chuck's voice cut through the brunet's thoughts.

Mike jumped. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "Sorry, Chuckles I was just thinking."

"That this bike is too powerful and reckless to drive?" Chuck supplied hopefully.

Chuck was giving him an out, he could agree with his friend and they could pretend this little awkward tension had never happened.

Mike gripped the handles, the leather crunched under his touch as he thought. "No, I think it's ridiculous that we keep pretending like we don't want to tear each other's clothes off and go at it like a buncha..." Mike trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Horny teenagers?" Chuck filled in.

Mike released his hold on the handles and sighed. "Yeah." He lifted his head to turn to look at Chuck. Chuck had his hands over his lap and his head was bowed, though his eyes where focused on Mike's.

He wished he hadn't tied his hair back, it had seemed practical at the time when they were working on the chopper, but now that they were working on something else, Chuck wished he could hide behind his curtain of hair. He didn't want Mike to see the fear and want that he was sure had always been there, but were now finally shining through brightly as he was no longer able to escape his desire for the brunet.

"Mikey, I-"

"Do you-"

They both started at the same time.

They shared a nervous grin and Mike waited for Chuck to say anything, when the blond didn't Mike frowned slightly. "Do you think you could move?"

Chuck pressed his lips together and whimpered, but nodded his head.

He pushed himself up and swung his long legs over the back of the bike, allowing Mike room to do the same.

Chuck stood next to the bike awkwardly, taking secret pride in the work the two of them had done.

"So can we talk about this now?" Mike asked. His hands were jammed into his jacket pockets. He looked just as nervous as Chuck felt.

"What's there to talk about? The fact that something has changed with us?" Chuck demanded.

"I don't know," Mike said. "I just know that I am getting tired of never touching you, because I always want to touch you, but of course we both know that guys don't talk about stuff like this."

"But we aren't regular guys," Chuck pointed out, feeling brave. "We are Burners, but more importantly we are friends. Best friends," Chuck amended. "If I can't talk to you about my feelings then it's sorta like I don't have them."

Mike's face fell. He never would have expected Chuck to talk like that. The amount of trust and respect Chuck must hold for him out weighted any physical attraction between the two of them. He knew he trusted Chuck with his life, and Chuck felt the same way. Was it really worth risking all of that on a passion that could fade away as quickly as a blown out candle? Mike shook his head. No, it wasn't a risk. It was the next step in their relationship. This was supposed to happen. They were meant to love each other, if they were brave enough to fight for it. Mike replied by taking his hands out of his pockets and pulling Chuck to him.

Chuck stumbled into the embrace, his body tensed as a small surprised "whoop!" came out of him. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure what else to do so he hugged Mike back. It felt good to have Mike in his arms. He buried his head into the crook of Mike's jacket. He let out a shuttered breath and inhaled the familiar smell that was Mike Chilton.

"I'm pretty sure I've fallen for you," Mike whispered, tightening his grip on Chuck. "Do you think we could give us a shot?"

"Mikey." Chuck pulled away to look Mike in the eyes. "I'd give us all the shots we could ever need."

Mike tilted his head back and laughed out loud. He could see Chuck blush as his words, but he didn't give the taller teen time to feel embarrassed as he put a hand on the blond's neck and pulled him down to press their foreheads together. "I always want to kiss you when you say things like that. Is that okay? Can I kiss you?" Mike asked, suddenly feeling shy. His eyes flicked down to see Chuck bite his lower lip.

"Yes, please." Chuck answered and leaned forward to press his lips to Mike's.

Chuck hummed pleasantly as Mike's hand moved up on Chuck's neck into his hair. His fingers curling into the soft blond locks he'd so often wanted to touch. They kissed and kissed, parting only when they needed air. Never had Mike wished his didn't need it. He wanted to live off the taste of Chuck's kisses and nothing else. The silly idea brought a smile to his face. He thought that was the reason he cared so much for Chuck; somehow the blond had the ability to make everything seem better when Chuck was with him. Mike supposed there were worse things than being in love with his best friend.


End file.
